Infección
by littlehallow
Summary: Este fic está inspirado en The Walking Dead y en Welcome to Zombieland. Aunque en los primeros capítulos no creo que salgan muchos zombies porque tengo que presentaros a los personajes. Aviso de que Daryl y Negan son personajes tanto de la serie como del comic, respectivamente.
1. Chapter 1

_Buenas, este es el primer fic que publico, perdonar mis errores y mi falta de experiencia por favor. Si todo va como tengo planeado iré subiendo dos capítulos a la semana más o menos._

_He cogido prestados dos personajes de The Walking Dead, uno del comic (Negan) y otro de la serie (Daryl) y los he modificado a mi manera sin cambiarlos del todo. Hannah es enteramente mía y solo aparece en mi imaginación, bueno, y espero que si alguien lo lee en la suya también._

_Al principio me gustaría publicar más a menudo para que conocieseis a los personajes, pero no se si el tiempo me lo permitirá._

* * *

CAPITULO 1.- Sobrevivir

¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? No dejaba de hacerse esa pregunta una y otra vez. Ella era una mujer "normal", dentro de la normalidad del actual mundo en el que vivía, pero ahora estaba delante del que posiblemente era el hombre más peligroso del mundo por haberse defendido.

Aquel hombre había intentado matarla, había escuchado a los que la habían arrastrado llamarle Max. Ella solo se había defendido y entonces le había matado al darle un golpe en la cabeza para quitárselo de encima, le dio donde no debía eso era cierto, pero no podía hacer nada más, y entre la vida de un desconocido que intentaba matarla y la suya iba a elegir la suya sin dudarlo. Había salido corriendo y entonces sus compañeros la atraparon, intentó explicarse pero le dijeron que Negan decidiría si era inocente o no. Y ahora estaba atada, indefensa y sin poder hacer nada por cambiar esa horrible situación.

Daryl tenía que estar como loco buscándola, le había dicho que iba a ir a buscar leña y algunas bayas y ya había pasado más de medio día.

En un momento escucha como se abre una puerta y unos pasos, eran dos personas. Los pasos se aproximan a Hannah, no puede evitarlo y empieza a sudar y a temblar de miedo, se le acelera el corazón y se le eriza la piel.

Una mano firme le quita la venda que llevaba en los ojos y tira de la cinta adhesiva que tenía en la boca, evita soltar un quejido de dolor. Parpadea varias veces para que sus ojos se acostumbren a la luz. Como había escuchado hay dos hombres delante de ella.

El moreno se adelanta y se agacha para que sus ojos quedasen a la misma altura.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunta con un tono que invitaba a ser sincera.- ¿Quién eres y de donde vienes?

Hannah aún estando muerta de miedo decide no contestarle, ni se molesta en mirarle, en cambio, no le quita la vista de encima al rubio. Se había quedado en un segundo plano, intentando no llamar la atención, pero la verdad es que infundía respeto y un poco de miedo también, era con él con el que tenía que hablar. Era él el que mandaba allí. El moreno mira al otro hombre con expresión interrogativa. Preguntándole con la mirada que hacer, el rubio hace un movimiento de cabeza y el moreno se gira.

-¡¿Contéstame!? – Grita con un gesto aterrorizado en la cara por el miedo que le tenía a su jefe. Hannah le mira unos segundos con desprecio y sigue mirando al hombre que estaba detrás.

-Yo no hablo con marionetas, seguiré callada hasta que el que mueve los hilos se digne a hablar conmigo.

No ha terminado de hablar cuando se escucha una sonora carcajada con un deje desquiciado, casi psicótico.

- Me gusta tu coraje, nena. – Una macabra sonrisa aún cruzaba su rostro.- ¿Quieres ver al titiritero?¿Hablar con el jefe?¿Que pasa si el jefe no habla porque le cuesta contenerse para no matar a la asesina de su hermano? – Su voz era amenazadora e intimidante, era atrayente, como un cazador que acecha a su presa, y en ese momento ella era la presa. – Contesta.

Ante esa última orden, que era más una amenaza velada que una orden, Hannah no puede evitar que le recorra un escalofrío de terror por toda la espalda.

- Me llamo Hanna Jhonson, y vengo de San Francisco. – Controla su voz para que no suene estrangulada y no se note el miedo que en realidad tiene, si sonaba débil no iba a salir con vida de allí, al menos tenía que conseguir tiempo para que Daryl la encontrase, el sabría que hacer, siempre lo sabía.

-Hannah… - Susurra el nombre cerca de ella provocando que todo el vello de su piel se erizase. – Y dime Hannah…¿se puede saber porque mataste a mi hermano? – Comienza a dar vueltas alrededor de ella como un león que acecha a su presa.

- Intentó matarme y me defendí, le golpee la cabeza para quitármelo de encima y le di mal, fue un accidente pero era mi vida o la suya, y voy a elegir la mía siempre. – Le tiembla levemente la voz, ese hombre tenía algo que de verdad le daba miedo. "No voy a salir de esta" solo se le pasaba ese pensamiento por la mente desde que había abierto la boca.

- No me parece una buena excusa, me has dejado sin mi mano derecha, a una mujer sin el hombre que cuidaba de ella y de sus hijos y a una comunidad entera sin una persona que colaboraba más que nadie, que luchaba porque todo esto funcionase. – Se notaba el desprecio que la tenía y estaba empezando a temer seriamente por su vida.

- Déjame ir, yo solo me defendí, también tengo familia y no podía morir y dejarlos solos, y ahora están en peligro porque no he vuelto con ellos. – Miente rápidamente para poner una excusa, lo de la familia le había dado una gran idea.

- No tienes pinta de tener hijos…mentirosa. – Susurra en su oído dejando que su aliento le calentase la oreja para ver como se estremece todo su cuerpo.

- Tengo dos sobrinos…mi hermana murió al empezar la infección, ella fue de las primeras en caer.- Eso último si era verdad.

El hombre la mira y al instante sabe que no la ha creído. Ve que mueve la mano y antes de que pueda reaccionar nota un dolor intenso y agudo en la mejilla, el bofetón hace que se le saltasen las lágrimas.

- Dejame solo con ella. – Ordena de una forma que no daba lugar a réplicas. El moreno sale corriendo de la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de él. – Has desafiado a Negan y Negan siempre gana.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sé que he tardado en subir pero con exámenes y todo eso la verdad que no he parado nada. Espero que os guste, en el anterior capítulo Hannah conoce a Negan y este la amenaza de muerte. Hannah no deja de pensar en Daryl y este no sabe que ha sido de su chica. Espero que os guste y pronto me gustaría subir el tercer capítulo, que está a medio escribir. Gracias a los que me leais._

* * *

En cuanto la puerta se ha cerrado Negan se pone a dar vueltas alrededor de Hannah estudiándola y acechándola. Corta las cuerdas que la mantenían atada a la silla y la agarra del pelo obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

-Te arrepentirás de esto.- Dice mientras se le dibuja una perversa sonrisa en la cara. Sin saber muy bien por qué lo hace Hannah le escupe en la cara con todo el desprecio que posee dentro de ella, haciéndole enfadar más aún.

-Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte, Hannah Jhonson.

La tira al suelo y le da una patada en el esternón. Tose por el golpe y se arrastra lentamente intentando alejarse de el, mientras se arrastra va dejando un rastro de sangre que le sale de la boca.

Negan ríe con esa risa maníaca que tiene y ella nota un intenso dolor en las manos que aún tenía atadas a la espalda, le propina otra patada en los riñones y grita. Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas por el lacerante dolor y se le nubla la vista. Siente un tirón del pelo y su cara queda contra el frio y sucio suelo.

-Ahora si vas a aprender a no meterte con quien no debes, voy a enseñarte quien es Negan y porque es él el que manda.- A la vez que habla corta la ropa de la chica con un afilado cuchillo que le desgarra la piel también.

Queda totalmente desnuda ante aquel horrible hombre y en ese momento decide que prefiere morir a pasar por lo que sea que la vaya a hacer. El rubio se arrodilla a su lado y vuelve a agarrarla del pelo dándole un fuerte golpe en la frente contra el suelo, rie de forma escalofriante y Hannah nota el frio acero del cuchillo contra la piel sensible de la base del cráneo. Justo cuando Hannah está aceptando su muerte, Negan hace un corte en la base del cráneo sin profundizar demasiado, pero lo suficiente para que le provoque un intenso dolor que va aumentando, comienza a bajar el cuchillo por la espalda de la chica, despacio, recreándose en el dolor que causaba, termina el corte al final de la espalda y se siente orgulloso por toda la sangre derramada, sabiendo el gran dolor que causaba.

Ella siente como se va separando su fina piel y como la sangre caliente y espesa le empapaba la ropa hecha jirones que había debajo de ella, no puede evitarlo y grita, se le escapa un horrible alarido de dolor y pierde el conocimiento por el dolor.

* * *

Acababa de perder el rastro de Hannah cuando ve un alto edificio acristalado, uno de los pocos que habría sobrevivido a la catástrofe que asoló el país. Se acerca al edificio para escuchar a los dos hombres que vigilaban la puerta esperando oir noticias de Hannah, hacía casi un día que había desaparecido. Mientras escucha a los hombres hablar de la mujer rubia a la que habían detenido por asesinar a uno de los suyos escucha un grito que le roba el color de la cara y le deja blanco como la cera, ese horrible grito que hace realidad todas sus pesadillas, esa voz que tanto conocía en un grito que no hace más que recordarle que le ha fallado a la única persona que le queda en el mundo. Si hubiese estado con ella no habría estado en ese momento ahí dentro, habría sido él el que gritase y quizá estuviese muerto, no, no podía haber muerto.

El pánico por todo lo que podía significar ese grito le hace temblar y tambalearse, se agarra al muro aún pálido y su cuerpo actúa antes de poder pensar con claridad. Empieza a andar hacia los dos hombres arrastrando los pies, sin ganas, sin vida. Rápidamente en cuanto le ven, levantan las armas y se ponen a la defensiva.

-¿¡Quien eres y que haces aquí!? - Grita uno de ellos.

No consigue articular palabra y le mira sin ver, como si la vida se hubiese ido de esos ojos azules como el hielo. Siente un golpe en la cara y comprende que se ha caído, pero no tiene ganas de levantarse, no tiene fuerzas, se siente consumido. Escucha voces curiosas a su alrededor y nota el movimiento y las manos que le llevan y le depositan con cuidado sobre una superficie dura y plana, le mojan la cara con algo blando y suave y le limpian toda la suciedad del suelo que se le había quedado adherida a la cara. Abre los ojos despacio e inmediatamente escucha una voz grave y autoritaria.

- Hola amigo, ¿estás bien? –Detecta preocupación y curiosidad en esa voz. –Traed algo para que coma.

La voz se dirige a toda esa gente que siente a su alrededor pero que todavía no podía ver, no podía enfocar bien la vista. Entrecierra un poco los ojos y mira a la derecha, ahí está el hombre que le ha preguntado, ese hombre rubio con pinta de sádico que tenía la camisa manchada de sangre fresca.

-S-Si. –Dice con mucho esfuerzo, intenta incorporarse y el rubio le pone un cojín en la espalda.

-No te levantes, pareces bastante débil, ¿vienes desde muy lejos? –Pregunta mientras acerca una taza con un liquido espeso y humeante que olía deliciosamente bien.

-Si desde bastante lejos, hace unos días mi grupo y yo nos topamos con una horda y nos separamos, ni siquiera sé si siguen con vida. –Miente mientras bebe un poco de la sopa que le habían dado.

-Tranquilo, ahora puedes pertenecer a otro grupo, si tu quieres por supuesto. –Responde el rubio alegremente. -¿Cómo te llamas?

- Daryl, Daryl Dixon. ¿Puedo saber quién eres tú?

- Negan, Negan Forks. -Imita su forma de presentarse y se rie como si el castaño hubiese contado un chiste. –Esta es mi fortaleza, mi castillo. –Mueve la mano abarcando todo el espacio visible, demostrando poder y decisión.- Aquí todo el mundo es bienvenido, siempre y cuando esté dispuesto a colaborar por el bien de todos. –Le dedica una mirada interrogativa, le estaba preguntando si estaba dispuesto a colaborar.

-Por favor, déjame quedarme aquí, colaboraré en lo que haga falta. –Miente descaradamente, pero extraordinariamente bien, ese no era su plan, su plan era encontrar a Hannah y sacarla de allí con vida, y haría todo lo necesario para conseguirlo. Aunque eso significase obedecer a ese repugnante hombre con aires de grandeza.

-En ese caso, bienvenido a mi hogar, Daryl Dixon. –Dice Negan mientras una macabra sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.


End file.
